A Harmonic Connection
by Lost Ranger
Summary: A challenge fic I did. Drabbles SasuSaku centric. R R


_Music Meme_

_1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**A Harmonic Connection**

**A challenge taken up by Lost Ranger**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs. I never will. I make no profit from this. It is all in good fun.**

****

_Music is a Harmonic Connection Between All Human Beings_

_1.) _

_It's 3 A.M and I can hardly move…._

Sakura was always taking care of him. Always worried about the little things and blamed herself for a lot. She was not getting enough asleep. He could tell all of this by the look on her face as he lowered himself next to her on her soft bed in the small apartment.

She didn't care about the size. Just as long as he was there. Everything was fine with him there.

He noticed the clock still said 3 A.M as she made her confessions of love and how she was never good enough for him. She listens for a moment at the rain. Then, looking at him she says

"The rain will wash it all away."

2.)

_S.O.S_

She'd obsessed over him. Stressed over him. She would do anything for him. To remain in his arms right now. Anytime she was apart from him she felt like she was drowning.

This wasn't healthy. She knew it. She was tossing and turning. She was always thinking about him. She seriously needed help. Her sanity was at stake.

And, there was nothing she could do about it. She was head over heels for him.

"Why do you make this so hard?"

With a deep sigh, she lay down and wondered if she would ever be rescued from this deep of intoxication. This love was fatal to her sanity.

And the bad thing was…she didn't want to be saved.

_3.) _

_I'll Be Seeing You_

Everywhere she looked, she saw him. Everything reminded her of him. The whole city radiated with the essence of him.

That small café…

The park across from the school…

The old carousel…

The cherry trees…

The ancient wishing well…

She could see him in every summer's day. Everything that made her happy. She could see him in the morning sun. When she looked at the moon, but all she saw was him.

She vowed she would find him. Just so she could see him one last time.

_4.)_

_Two Worlds_

They were two very different people, but somehow they made it work. They were raising a family.

They came from two very different worlds. Hers was full of love, friends, and family. His always alone. They had brought that together. Letting fate guide them.

A simple life to live in peace was all they had wanted. Fate was their only guidance.

They had built a home here in this peaceful town. A new life for him. But, somewhere that danger still lurked.

It had found him that day his son had been alone and Orochimaru was there.

No words can describe a mother's tears. No words could heal a broken heart.

A dream is gone, but there is hope. A strip of cloth. A signal from Pakkun. A reading of chakra.

Somewhere something is calling for you. Fate had lead him right to Orochimaru's lair and his son.

Then they were a family again.

_5.) _

_I Wanna Know What Love Is…_

He had known what love was once. Long, long ago. He had a family that loved him. Once they were gone, a new family formed. He had gone and messed it up. Messed all of it. Messed the two of them.

_In My Life's There's Been Heartache and Pain…_

He had traveled so far to get more powerful. To feel something again. He thought Orochimaru could give him back his life. He was wrong. Only one person could show him. She was back in Konoha.

_I want you to show me…_

He had gone back. She had accepted him. He had traveled so far to change his lonely life. He wanted her to show him what love was. He felt that love again.

_6.)_

_I'd Walk A Thousand Miles_

Homebound, she stared blankly at the crowd. Not wanting to see anyone. She needed him. She missed him. If she could fall into time and let it pass by, she would. She would do anything for him. Walk as far as it took.

She wondered if he thought of her. But she knew she didn't belong in his memory. But still…

She would walk a thousand miles just to see him. She needed him. She couldn't let him go. Didn't want to.

She still missed him and wondered if he would ever walk thousands of miles to see her.

If she just could hold him tonight. That'd be enough for a lifetime.

_7.)_

_I'm Just A Little Unwell_

She spends all day staring at the ceiling. She had already made friends with the shadows that haunted her. Loved the voices that told her tomorrow might be better. Though she knew she was headed for a breakdown without him.

If only he had stayed long enough to see what she could be.

"I'm not crazy."

She hears them whisper. She knew there must've been something wrong with her. She wasn't crazy, or so she thought.

She talks in her sleep.

She knows that they'll come to get her eventually.

Though, she was only a little unwell, not crazy. She was just a little impaired. It would pass with time, or she hoped it would.

She was definitely not crazy.

_8.)_

_He Is Not One Of Us_

Deception. Disgrace. Evil was plain on his face.

They tried to tell her. He wasn't one of them anymore. He was just trouble.

_He's Not One Of Us…._

_Just Like His Older Brother…_

_He'll Never Come Back…_

_We Can Never Forgive Him…_

"He lied," she whispered. _He is not one of us.._

Though she'd never believe it.

_9. )_

_And I Don't Want The World To See Me…_

She'd give up her forever to touch him. He was her heaven. She never wanted to go home. Not after being this close. But it was over soon. She knew she just didn't want to miss him.

She sees them on the outside. She doesn't want them to see. She only wants him to see. She only wants him to see who she was.

They wouldn't understand. They would never understand the bond between them. The bond that was made to be broken.

Everything felt like the movies with them. A complete romance made for tragic cinema.

_10.)_

_You're My Reason…_

He wasn't perfect. He had to many regrets to be perfect. One regret was that he had hurt her. Hurt her for his own selfish cause.

But that was all going to change. She was the reason he needed to change. He was going to change for her.

He was sorry for it all. He wished he could take it all away. He knew he couldn't, but maybe he would be forgiven in time.

She had given him a reason to start anew. Given him a reason to love again. Given him a reason to let go of revenge. She was the reason.


End file.
